dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Avernim
Dennim's father is an imaginary being created and controlled by Dennim. His name is "Avernim", but is not always mentioned. Dennim's father does not appear in the main story and is usually a minor character. He doesn't have a personality of his own and is merely a puppet for Dennim to talk and act through. There are only a few possible realities in which he makes an appearance. The only instances this character gets brought to life is to either trick Mind into thinking Dennim is not imaginary for whatever personal reason, or to boost his reputation in front of her parents; if the plan is to rescue Mind from her abusive home in a non-suspicious manner. Mind's mother's desire to marry her off makes the latter a worthy method. Dennim's father is portrayed as a wealthy and influential businessman, for the purpose of challenging Mind's father. While initially created to charm him, the character ends up being used to charm Mind's mother instead, because of her father's persistance to not let Mind go. This scenario always repeats in every reality these parents meet. Dennim's father's charms always causes her mother to get a crush on him. His sense of humor is the same as Dennim's, making him not exactly suitable for the role of a genuine business-smart gentleman, which is why Dennim's mother is needed to complete the act. His appearance is Mind's mother's opposite, the same way Dennim is Mind's. Because Mind as an adult looks similar to her, Dennim's father looks alot like an adult Dennim. A major difference is that his eyes and eyebrows are shaped similarly to Mind's mother's, and are yellow. He wears a black suit, shoes and tie, and a dark blue shirt. He has the same voice as Dennim, but speaks with a British accent. Relationships Dennim While Dennim is his own father, he portrays him and himself as a comical duo. In one reality he thickens their bond by making his father claim he wanted Dennim, while his wife didn't want any children at all. ----- Mind Dennim's father tries not to pay too much attention to her, since his purpose isn't to address her, but he always praises her looks and manners when they meet, reflecting Dennim's thoughts. But as he's an adult man, the young Mind is quick to feel intimidated and tends not to respond to his flattery. Mind doesn't know he is controlled by Dennim. ----- Dennim's mother Even though she's also being controlled by Dennim, some indoors drama was added for Mind's mother to sympathize with in one reality; and Dennim's mother is shown to have a disdain for her husband. The story goes that they were married off to one another, and while Dennim's father loved her right away, she never returned the feelings and thinks she's a sad excuse for a man. His attempts to swoon her are seen as laughable and his inability to take the hint makes her like him even less. She never wanted him and never wanted Dennim, and thinks that giving him his son makes her deserving of having a personal slave, and assigns that task to her husband. She thinks her actions are justified, as she's convinced she is the real victim by being married off and not getting to be with a person she liked, unlike her husband. ----- Mind's mother She has more or less a natural attraction towards Dennim's father's personality, and in every reality they meet she gets a small crush on him. In one reality she answers to these feelings, but in general she lets him go and never thinks of it again. ----- Mind's father Mind's father tends to dislike him, as he's always teaming up with Dennim to take his daughter away from him, and proves to be a manipulator, like him, quick to get his wife on his side on the matter. In one reality Dennim makes sure he and Mind's father have arranged something before meeting each other, in order to win his respect. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters